Blood Spilled
by QueenAisha
Summary: AU Misaki, the best sniper in the kingdom, has no problems fighting in the war, until a fight goes bad and she kills someone she never wanted to hurt. How will she fight with that blood on her hands? And what are theese memories that keep coming to her?
1. murder

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer, now on with the story.

Misaki sat on top of the building she was ordered to fight from. She knew why she was sent to this particular building. It was because she was a girl. It was because so many soldiers in this war had been killed from this very roof.

In her minds eye, she watched as men who were killed in action were shot, not far from her hiding place from behind the wide chimney. (Where she would stay until it got dark and no one saw her black clothes.) And she saw them, falling off the roof, into the street, she jumped as she heard the thud of them hitting the ground.

_The heat must be getting to me._ She thought and wiped the back of her hand against her damp forehead. She watched as it got dark and prepared to fight. She closed her eyes and remembered the day this war started.

Flashback:

Misaki sang proudly and danced around the room with her friend Hikaru. The two of them had been best friends since Hikarus mom died and Misakis mom took her in. Since then, they had been best friends and sisters.

Hikaru giggled as she and Misaki spun around the room, bumping into things, but continuing to spin and get dizzy. They covered the rooms' floor in pillows and tried not to trip over them. "That's enough Misaki." Hikaru said taking a deep breath. "I'm tired. Hush now."

Misaki stopped and released her sisters hands, sending them both tumbling to the floor, giggling. "What's going on in here?" Shoko asked as she walked in the room, checking on the girls (A/N: No mistake. I know Shuko is Misakis mom, but Shoko is in this story)

"Nothing, mama." Misaki said and looked at her mother. At the moment, there were three mothers.

"Just a little dance lesson." Hikaru told her. "And a singing lesson mixed in." Misaki nodded and stood up. She was on her feet for a few seconds but tumbled back to the floor. Hikaru got up and helped Misaki off of the pillow she had landed on, but soon, they found out, they may as well have stayed on the ground.

A loud **BOOM** was heard outside, the small house shook. Shoko lunged and pinned her daughters to the floor, covering their heads to protect them from any falling objects.

The commotion was over, but Shoko still didn't move or let anyone move until she was completely sure.

"What in the world was that?" Hikaru asked, wiggling her head away from Shoko's protective grasp.

"It sounded like an explosion." Shoko said as she let Hikaru get up then helped Misaki up, dusting her clothes off.

"Yeah," Misaki said finger-combing her hair. "A big one too, I hope it wasn't too close to anyone we know."

Flashback ends:

That explosion that day was the start of all of this. After that explosion, all of Misakis friends moved away. After that explosion, it was no longer safe to go outside because of fights, bombs, and drunken, lusting soldiers. After that explosion, Hikaru left with her boyfriend, to fight along side him. After that explosion, Misaki left home too, to fight against her sister.

It got dark soon. Misaki grabbed her weapons and crawled down the slope of the roof and into another hiding place, but this place wasn't for waiting, it was for fighting. After Misaki joined the kingdoms army, she'd become one of their best snipers.

Her small size made it easier for her not to be seen, dodge bullets, and move quickly. She was also a fast healer. She had a few scars, but she was proud of them. They meant she had fought well, and survived, they meant that even when she failed, she was able to continue fighting.

As Misaki loaded her gun, a shot was fired and her dark hat, that she was using to cover her red brown hair, was shot clear off of her head and about two or three feet away from her. There was another sniper in the area and he had spotted her. "Damn!" Misaki cursed under her breath and ignored the blood running down her face. The bullet must have just missed her skull.

Misaki stayed still for a few moments and waited for another shot to be fired. _Well, _she thought_. Whoever this son of a bitch is, he has good aim._ She focused on where the shot came from and knew, no sniper would be dumb enough to stay in one spot, she aimed ant the opposite direction that the shot came from, but then she thought. _The bastard is expecting me to shoot in a different spot._ "Oldest trick in the book." She whispered and points in the direction the shot came from. Everything went still for a while. Had she won already? No! Another shot was fired, hitting her in the shoulder.

Misaki gripped her shoulder and felt the blood covering her hand. "Lucky Bastard." She whispered. She made her way back to her space behind the chimney and thought of a plan.

Misaki looked around the roof and spotted her hat, the item that got her spotted the first time. It was more dangerous that her noticeably bright hair.

Ignoring the pain in her bleeding shoulder, Misaki flattened her body against the roof and dragged herself to where her hat was laying. She picks up the offending item and made her way back to her hiding place without being seen.

Misaki picked up her shotgun and placed her hat on the end of it, she raised it so the hat was peeking over the edge of the chimney, just like she expected, shots were fired, and she closed her eyes, and listened closely, moving the hat around a few times to make it look like she was dodging bullets like a ghost, she let the hat get shot off the gun and crawled back to where she was fighting earlier.

She watched as the other sniper foolishly stood up to see if he could see her dead body. "Fool." She said holding up her pistol and aiming carefully. She pulled the trigger and hit her enemy square in chest. She watched the morbid scene play before her. The enemy sniper staggered, trying to stay on his rooftop.

As he got closer to the edge, Misaki notices something. That this was the smallest, most awkward shaped man she had ever seen, and he walked like a woman….wait….it _was_ a woman! Misaki's eyes widened as the woman tumbled off the opposite rooftop and into the street with and ear splitting shriek. It wasn't the scream that had bothered Misaki. It was the fact that there was something familiar about that voice.

She looked around to make sure there were no signs of another sniper, still bleeding heavily, she climbed off the roof and landed besides the building. She knew this was a bad idea but she had to do this.

-------------------------------

Misaki made it to the street, ducking behind trashcans, and hiding in the shadows. It took longer than she thought, much longer.

She finally got across the street and near the woman she killed. She looked at her a few seconds and made sure she wasn't alive then moved closer. As she got ready to turn her over, she heard the sirens of a patrol car. She quickly lay down next to her kill, like another corpse in the street. She waited until the car was very far away and sat back up again.

She started to turn the heavy body over, white, hot, searing pain ripped through her shoulder, but she managed to turn the body over any ways. Her eyes widened as she looked into half lidded crimson eyes. Misaki shook violently and couldn't move. As she looked into the face of the woman she killed, Misaki realized she had killed her sister.

A/N: I got this idea from another story, but I don't remember what story it was. Anyways, I don't own that story either. R&R please.


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

That night, back at the camp, Misaki felt as if she might throw up. "Misaki?" said Ojiro, walking into the rather comfortable tent that served in her room and sat on the bed beside her. "You didn't eat at dinner." He said. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked at the ground, thinking of her sister. Why did it have to be her on the rooftop opposite from her? She'd even feel better if someone else had killed Hikaru…but why did she have to be her big sisters murderer?

"I know when you're lying Misaki." Ojiro told her, "So what's going on?"

She broke down and cried so much she got a headache; she told him everything, about the rooftop, about how she shot down an enemy and how that enemy turned out to be her sister, Hikaru.

"I'm sorry this happened." He said holding her. "You shouldn't have had to see your sister die."

"Well I did!" she sobbed. "She died! I saw her die and I killed her!" she got quiet and started to shake "Hikaru…" she whispered. "Oh Hikaru…I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh." He whispered and stroked her hair gently. "It'll be alright." He tried to reassure her, but he knew that that's an image that would be forever burned into her still young mind. While he was happy to be near her, she should have never been allowed to join the kingdoms armed forces. Not because she was a woman, but because she was so young an innocent.

Before she had seen all of this death, all of this evil, he eyes shone bright with innocence and joy, now her eyes were steely blue and reflected death, pain, malice, hurt and now, regret, self loathing. He could tell she hated herself, hated herself for killing her sister.

"Why are you still here?" she asked. "I just killed someone…my sister... one of your best friends!" it was true he was friends with Hikaru and was sad about her death, but he couldn't desert Misaki. He loved her and she needed him.

"Why are you still here?!" she yelled "Get out!" he held her close and she struggled, hitting him on the chest and shoulders, scratching him, affecting places that had been wounded and were still tender. "Let me go!" she ordered. "Get out Ojiro! I hate you!"

The words stung more than her scratching. "I know you don't mean that." He said more to himself than her. "I know you're scared."

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not scared! And I do mean it!" she pushed him. "I hate you and I'm glad I killed her!" she threw herself onto the cot and sobbed like a little baby, still yelling for him to leave but he stayed with her, knowing if he left her, she'd hurt herself.

He let her lay there and rubbed her back after she calmed down a bit. "How would Hikaru like it if she saw you crying? She hated for you to be sad." Misaki's cried were now reduced to soft whimpers and hiccups, she knew he was right. When they were living together, Hikaru was more than willing to make a fool of her self to make Misaki smile.

FLASHBACK:

Misaki only 6 years old ran through the house looking for her doll, she left her somewhere in this house. "Kara?" she called as if the red headed doll would answer. The doll was so expensive and delicate. Misaki often hid her in safe places…then forgot where. She kept looking and didn't notice the vase she was running towards.

"Kar-ahh!" she screamed as she bumped into the vase and fell on her back. The vase rocked and came towards her, she rolled over quickly, it came crashing down and shattered into millions of pieces on the floor. Hikaru heard it and ran in from outside

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. She was only 10 and swore more than their mother Shoko. "What in bloody hell did you do?!" Misaki trembled and silent tears rolled down her rosy face.

Hikaru walked over and gave her a small slap on the face. "You know you're not supposed to play in here! Jesus H. Christ!" she gave her another slap on the other cheek. "You better be damn happy mother isn't here to see this! Never..." she said shaking her "EVER disobey what mother or I tell you!"

Hikaru usually never hit Misaki unless she did something horrible and Misaki knew for Hikaru to be this mad, she was in a lot of trouble. She ran to a corner of the room and sobbed into her hands.

Hikaru cleaned up the glass. She was told to be strict with Misaki, who before this age had been allowed to do as she pleased…maybe she over did it…a broken vase wasn't so bad. _Damn… _she though _Why'd I hit her?_ She knew why, taking care of Misaki got in the way of her social life and she often resented Misaki for it, but it wasn't her fault, she's just a little kid.

She looked at Misaki who was huddled in the corner, praying for forgiveness for her disobedience. _Did I scare her? God! I'm horrible! _Hikaru inched closer and hugged her sister who shrunk away and continued with her hushed prayers. She remained tense until she heard Hikaru move away.

"Hey Misaki," Hikaru said "look at me." Misaki turned around and nearly fell over laughing at what she saw. Hikaru standing on her hands, struggling to stay that way, her skirt munched around her knees which she kept bent. She tried to straighten them and her skirt fell, covering her face, she screamed as she was blinded and fell face down, that time, Misaki did fall over laughing.

"Silly!" she said still laughing.

"Hikaru got up and hugged Misaki "Yeah, I'm silly, and you're a little screwball." Misaki only giggled more and hugged back, not minding that her cheeks were sore.

"We're both screwballs!" Misaki told her.

"That's right... and this screwball broke the vase…okay?"

Misaki nodded, she's let Hikaru take the blame this one time.

END FLASHBACK:

Misaki sat up, her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears but she had stopped crying. "You're right…" she whispered, remember Hikaru, sometimes strict, sometimes free spirited. "She would want me to be happy…but…how can I…knowing I ended her life."

"By also knowing she's in a better place now and is watching over you." Ojiro said, drying her cheeks.

She fought back more tears and threw herself into Ojiro's arms. He hated to see her like this. He hated that she was at all involved in this war. She was so happy before this all happened. She was so loving and carefree but with every battle she lost more of her love. With every death, she lost more of her happiness. With every drop of blood she shed more tears. And with every person she killed, she lost more of her innocence.

A/N: Hope you all like it. R&R please.


End file.
